Free style love II3
by kse3001
Summary: I ain't waitin on any feedback forms hidden off beaten paths transforms, wit dead grass on tha backs of their uniforms, from outperform rapports literary rice-sacks, un-constructive attacks criticizin what's becomin a plaque of historical testaments off experiments, we ain't out here gettin it all fuckin twisted, just for da sake of gettin


Free style love II3

KINGSEMPIRE3001

I ain't waitin on any feedback forms hidden off beaten paths transforms, wit dead grass on tha backs of their uniforms, from outperform rapports literary rice-sacks, un-constructive attacks criticizin what's becomin a plaque of historical testaments off experiments, we ain't out here gettin it all fuckin twisted, just for da sake of gettin misunderstood practices, heavy Hermes lingerin, givin glory to da grind complimentin "red bottoms", dodgin imitation thunderstruck randoms, but it's nothin BUT.. imitation "Crabmeat" spectrums, steppin out to "Truelove", ridin-out guts n echoed background "shout-outs", idiots twice gotta sound it out, from back seats designed layouts thought through smokes of D.R. tobacco, body tomato, frame tuxedo dilemma in harmony tha  
color of honey, if you don't know by now then you unlucky and slippin away completely from your birthday distribution proceeds /  
Tha oppositions of lovely, accordin to a "Grand Champs" study, strivin for perfection, I got rag-picker's misinterpretin scripts wit postive valves of responses attributin, un-compared faith leaps just off uplifts, just off MJ reach out extensions, stage encore sky blues wit tha cement linin, key wins to life tips, still eatin right minimizin risk, eliminatin idiot randoms, now who else wanna fuck wit "Hollywood Throne" 3 ½ alone floppy, off da record sloppy /  
A primary hot summer dance wit fractured integrity un-advanced, haul off in an ambulance bein misguided by propositions, thoughts duck off oxygen suffocatin circumstances, where campin in a bowl of rice, across stretches of water flights, exchangin bad advice, tripling you chances n pride, playin it safe by sun rise, to tha point where you must understand sight, a point of pickin positive sides, without a snorkel pipe, we peep-game durin tide rise an inch shy from high in back spots, where off plans are up against knots, scoutin cliff solution overlookin, fuckin up fast, pickin up speed in order to outlast, wit a mean pitch,  
I stay committed in relaxed environments n un-relaxed sit-in understatements inspired by "high pitches", I got dat stick /  
You can point out origins outlinin accustoms to constellations, off-tha-strengths, in 3rd person, an un-jury of no such summons…duhh.. /  
Tropical timber kisses provides understandin limbs tha size of energy grids, dat part telescopic, a 2020 classic, "high bronze skin body degrees corresponds to my topics, wit a voice mix blend of concepts from an oil base paintin, the harmonized sensations of familiar collages, ketchup-in swamp kitchens to negative proofs sharks, mask fools unauthentic slots, can't manage to catch-up to tha miles walked un-exceedin garrulous fuckin atrocities of un-shopped observations stallin golf conservation crops omittin details in order to plot /  
Where large parts do too much, speakin off "unnecess" jumps, offline tongue to tha unique sound plug of collisions, where arts fuss is bein carried out wit a couple rubs, just us, humbly sippin jungle juice, sharin lovely visions in da mist of brown stew aromas spill over unequal in n out bumpy rock tunnels /  
"In tha mist of wildlife scuffles….wit a twist of this color contrast muscle, in tha mix of "abstract extravagance puzzle cannonball of a run bubble", durin feather ruffles, I wanna know if you wanna tussle wit me n ride durin "high measure cuddles", "highly censored" lectures…, intellectual pleasures, comin to an agreement on how to alleviate tha course of pressure…, until this painting's texture come under new focus ventures, in n out issue tenders n non-issues of sectors, that arise from particular angle phases, 10 yards from a leopard /  
Da type shit only movin forward, in search for hope lookin forward, you can roll wit beyond measures, freestylin on tight-rope knit textures, a special force required grip, from a helpful consideration win to rough arranges of winds, overlappin various passionate points of wishes, on how we should be more of it… /  
Explorin both tha notions of chiaroscuro practices in connection flows wit her soul "big-block-tones-"Single-Over-Head-Cam"-modes" can be a beautiful scene, unique perspective catch deep n freezin flights airborne in order to agree /  
"Dual-Over-Head-Cam" dreams, believin in all radiance speed n hope leaps, my response contributin ease not a fuckin meme, changin lanes in-between line themes, rice size, collapsing glacier wise, some folks go outta there way tryna relieve tha try, slitherin back into shielded grinds, regression rights, perpetratin an image of achievin tha fight, "unkeepin in mind", wit no archived idea ever in sight, cause skid marks slides has no art obviously, without method sweeps, scrappin thee audacity of interactin algebra analogies, dez days specifyin some unrealistics extemporizings metaphorics, in da faces of uneducated paces, wit no sigh or time phases technical fuckin tastes, like they in a "conceived nomenclature of tha fate, release state of da naïve" screechin way back when they varied, some of thee most un-strategic worried in da way of shadows surroundin grace, an unpainted canvas light lit n still great /  
Where good is still an understatement breed, to me…, this shit sound great, neck to neck wit what it takes to maintain, imma say this shit again… tha grand strategy is to forever unfold own lane gains, forever unfoldin what my tripod translates, for every uncalculated unconditional occasion, in-between brush strolls bonuses, in-between brush quotes notices, motivated turnin off tha conscious mind to intuitive components, tappin my pencil against the beat bringin communication to imagination, processin her excellence, physical n emotion creatin a meaningful bond wit an inspirational dynamic that strengthens and encourages our participation overpowerin tha necessities, like a hook bangin extreme layers of taste, breakin down comprehension misplaced element glazes, way outta some overhead ranges n shit /  
The welcoming stage of drip flash gently, reinforcing tha reluctance unfairly, differentiatin tha fortunate to tha miraculous ferry magnanimous incidents unfortunately, this is my extra extraordinary "Honey Sesame" /  
A promised problem lengthy to who ever attemptin to "out-do" they "egotistic", unless we intertwined complimentin clarity, wit meaningful leashes reminiscin any decent remedies, allocatin my "easy lookin", "Extra efforts" to strangers when I got an "advance future" bread to butter, extra healthy stayin in my lane remainin mentality wealthy, cravin servings of destinies, a road n an expressway away from a Twinkie, bridged steady, calculated risky scales tha rage, I rebuild tha urge, n maintain foundation verses, complimentin engagement merges, cause there will never, ever be a place to nurse a comparison wit this much fuckin compassion, clickin heels or unclickin tha immobile, I'll try to be "Nascar pit" gentle, without victoriously over idlin tha matterin, viciously compromisin da outrages, maximizin her way, sprintin pass tha interface, shiftin faster then wet paint dryin, succeedin before she see tha grades, jumpin after a half-take of da faith, my shades monumentals upon displays, illustrates nose bleeds as one can only imagine before I can't speak, tha back drop skyscrapes leads foundation fertile wit seeds, not manipulatin tha sheep's course mixes of deception under any type a shade fixes need, first day in office boundaries, muthafuckas lookin at me like I'm unlimited data barry, they got your space measurement feed fucked up, cause your survey says nuts, it don't add up to tha sizes dat really don't suck, full of shit nothing much of what's really goin on amongs tha length to a stick in da mud, amongs diversified in lottery form, flip-sided drawn, misinterpretations "outside lookin in" generatin n workin wit "tha lack of knowledge" feeds of otha folk history, from first to foremost leaps n how far wild from at least the worst, I will not allow you to stir improperly, emulatin checkout lines of generic pieces, ambivalently power-pointin misrepresentation reaches of advocate issues based off greed,  
Statue still on realization for weeks, status sleeved myths wit "air-brush" slogans, go up against tha wind n try it like an "A-train" full "krength", our inclination forearm prototype is more than enriched aspirations guides n eagerness nights, a moved from tha way thee tide addresses technique beauty, coaxin agitated facilities, not open-mindedly supported, based off "determination" evidence unsealed, non-threaten fancy luminosity, shimmerin wit classicals illustratin a stronger connection to tha context-ed soul of evokin senses in other universes wit a potent combinations of menace, magic and desires /  
"I been wired to platforms in Atlanta", equivalent guts above "bust down" germane clutches, interpolate variegated floods, ankle deep you can feel da truelove like in each n every hugs, unda rehearse drums, over verse bulbs, spill-prone design stunts, treatin tha reader to revised dust,  
I simultaneously specialize front covers, eliminatin sophistry bottom edgier seats at my tables, I don't care about tha unnatural unpleasing amples, wit who ever channels what "might look like fossils, or whoever they may consider idle before providin panels, reconsiderin Joan's labels or who ever ain't on that dope aligned angle, "period", staples of "do yous" that's valid, overpasses you n yours appointed, toastin martini glass bubbles united, reschedulin what's considered "repeated think a-likes" a meaningful vibe, just keepin tha real-awake un-prescribed, in an "era sign time" where "Mesozoic" vocab collusion's tribe from bakery spots illustratin what some can't describe, huge estates transcribe, don't let tha madness in tha music style you, authors wit messy misinforms lose tha mood /  
A 9 to 5 pool never fall short of what you chew, it's what you choose on tha shelf next too trust callin scores for ground, ecological counts, everlastin bounds, in tha heart of what's found unda durable crowns, no square rounds, cubic mount feet, without a doubt resistin tha heat, or any un-frenzy energy that's un-nurturing to my devotional habit of bein undefeated…., defeatin revisits, keepin in mind n mine army she love twenties, dressin protein dishes courtesy, wearin only one-chain, workin a way through tha irony, treasury mainframe, wit just one line to marinate, again cuttin this shit short restatin…., best for tha both, better for tha worst, tha yearn of learnin curves, we haven't done it all, just because you seen it all, machine overall, the boy got an overhaul sentimental plan etiquette caravan of day n age digital, "doin my own fuckin thang", one hand adjusting unlocking broader handles, waterfall overlookin, priceless of possesses, forever on her thought process, my ultimate affection, forever mine caresses of supplements /  
I'm a man of my word in conjunction, demandin what I deservin, I got plane reckons gatherin explanations for this, you better have your ultimate dress-code in cahoots wit subsequence, in order to accustom progress, of what already suppress, touchin-towns claimin immunity, mutha-fuckas need to sit down n look around, "Miss fascinating" is a compound wit a towel, n loud jewels in finalizin battles wit noun nobles, missin nothin in partials from a south side sight perspective, inaccessible intensive, lounge interactive, critiquin mouse to mouse alternatives, tha best situation imperatives spring from files to clouds, "mutha-fuckas" never disallowin, steppin back from laid-out tie strains, moments when things remain, moments when "champ ups" maintain, not givin two entertain fucks about any other fucka pertained, tha emotion chases off tha contained, we in n outta tha sustained, "35th out of tha 52nd revolted gain, tunnel bay", Italy consulted in wake, without baskets devoted late in need to chill on a humble state, interruptin double space, without a drill stain stencil, "this is tha commission still", resurrectin other scripts windmills, for personal tread-meals, constantly askin for tranquil, neck n neck wit tha gospel, possibility of introducing tha grateful, potential graduals, tha individual nerves of some ninjas, tha nerve of some niggas, us as a people from tha fuckin start wit no idea, actin like 4th base orchestras, "second sight some sorts", encompassin a variety, who else roles retrieve, deeply in cataclysm basement umbrellas with sticky, n silly, cuttin this version short to thee extreme /  
Temperature seasoned wise, where your side eye game emission strong, emotion long, on n off tha wrong highlights, straight from "love moments" shines, impossible perfect style, gratification smiles, where I'm still minimizin screens writes, still standin on grinds, in forward motion wit personal sense of heights and identity, where our sweaters fold neat n owl sweater pieces on top of top ear stream substances, above luggage tumbles as we go through conditioned tunnels /  
Where rational songs uplift and dance functions "resolves summits", where outside lookin in, won't take 8 times to wonderin why every year /  
Small gesture spears diagnoses counterattackin unprecedented piers, "contradiction exemplary" premier bein determined severe at brewery "water-cooler" perseveres, battlin for initiative sincere routines, where some play it safe brand newly, furnishin prophylactic bad energy, where tha aggressive, selective n truly proactive takes time n actions, wit "science promotin influential turn-up's", where tha harbor of early stages never rust, never rush great representative measures n high hope motives of "natural abil…bonus of gibbous", tryna negotiate my naïve-ness n my trust over sushi tremendous, chance quenchin, my thirst hunt, decades later wit a dry water-pump, at tha end of this day alone, I'm committed to one zone, unda on n off beacons of hope that set "brass lamps" tones, still on same air mission slopes, still in unexpired, unexposed development modes, executing strategy rope, superior to life roles, requirin critical thinkin notes, who, when, and what to contact keystones, contractin analogy smoke for anything roasting, sometimes hard to spot "genuine" shufflings of nations varyin in sizes, compassion draped wit humbleness, varyin strength, wit nothin but battle tears involved spins, my heart's still here from tha begin of swims, when there was equal material spills, n unequal enhances drills /  
Era's later wishes, but at this point we are considered lost in these music ingredients, n you don't even have to dance on sledge-premises, now, where does this fuckin blame game shifts, follow a probable loss stiff, off super-vision cliffs un-normally, un-tactical inferiority's, lettin tha principle modesty persuade tha influence after a victory, brought before tha silly historic trick series, monarchy strictly, "dynasty", choosy, choosy, we simply complain, cause we know tha fuckin difference in "burnt champagne", without havin to abstain from thee intense un-satisfyin n frustratin actions dat's unrewardin, on "whatever side they fell" dependin, independent, my heart will show-out at any cost, towards mine, her every reacted foresight, insight n thighs, imperfect pain through tha course of time, strivin recognized, towards makin less revitalized mistakes, becomin a graceful impact in discourse space, I been a faith full laid out on intuition creek-side pools capitalized, reflectin near meadow skies, I know you in a slight minor tussle wit tha horns wit a smile stride, but don't over-shine your zone stroll Bongos, on that "early bird" mode actualizin moves, you been tha official proof to creation n execution, through "facilitate-less" trial stretches of not knowin, pursuin perfection continuations, I been grateful, jumpin over obstacles in tha era when "keepin it unreal buckshots didn't matter whether it goes wrong or not" /  
She liked me since topnotch polish wood march fleets before 4523, takin advantage of each n every today, turnin page into lanes, a flower friend unda torrential rain, submittin rays, creatin gold sizzles, glow initials at the end of each rainbow, where you can't act like you can't find it in-between quote, in-between post, where you can't fuckin confine a rose /  
Free you mind off dez High capacity loads of dope shit, on some occasions you won't have to ask, but for once I turn my back, n it sounds like a clash of class, as if it was catered on top fo glass tables that can smash, where tha commodity staffs sunny notes, indigenous devote head to toe, stroll to stroll designs, long life ownership of slides imposin miles of valued alliances, blessin today's consequences n tomorrow's emergence, the actions to all answers, stable shatters n unpredictable reference standards /  
I'm not done reachin out to tha masses of her glorious-ness, poet character form audiences, leavin geologist more then convinced this shit is too much more encouragin,  
Comprehension therapeutics, flesh aerodynamics, I consider this "beyond me", Tha conscience of a sexy candidate's importance, revealin centuries of celebrations,  
Don't mind how long thee existence, don't exhaust tha analytic-s on how long it's been, no compliance complaints from stem efforts, but from tha bark engagin comfort off complimentin effects of her nightshirt,  
Just think off tha outskirts of her concern renews, as pieces of argues, a born again review, a described wide-ranges in high pursuit,  
Just stay beyond constituted yards of dodged around disputes, positive vibe statutes only, dressed up n ready, havin real love rallies, off tha keen n sweet climate heated actions sharply,  
This is Kingsempire3001 roughly, a sticky entrance create-ways, honey swordplay, I'm done demonstratin flourishes displays, "decks of cards" essays wit mega-serve lighthouses headway's,  
Megafirms highways, cleared sinuses portray, potentially occupied premises, lookin at late-session surgin from a far in greatest regards…versus….  
No fiction lenses destined extras, actual faction seeks umbrella aboard ship scenes, in any shape of a dream undeniably, form early releasin, nuances in fashion feelin, advantage partner of promised leads,  
Tha feuded unlockin unique content, I'm pass twisted ankle concepts, fueled up consent forever off un-pressured steamed competent, haulin nitro invents, intended generatin unmerited retirement services,  
An integrity segment is an integrity scent, no matter how decent or descent da milk is, hot or cold engine, flex 101, you can only assume a fraction of diversions behind shoulda, woulda grids given, mobilizin rush courses in deepwaters over un-expresses wit bad impressions, bitter tastes n "restructured transition captions", omittin weighted options, committin to this situation, speakin over prepared n unprepared possibilities, a discovered conversation recipe, what ever we wanna call it, a prized metal spirit of commitments,  
Again n again life's exhibits takes time to examine, leapin over disruptive doctrines of challenges, tha "armored cavalry" of lessons, historic within, right up in tha mist of a 400meter immune hurdle of typhoons, I got your world records in tablespoons, between tha outlook balloons and tha drippin syrup from tha Moon, Mars n to Neptune's, rearrangin her bakin game platoon, opportune guidin you, hypersonic-ly boost-glidin-ly, she don't have to wear tha lengthy over-hyped evolvin, overtyped rear view indirection inequalities, mirror revived consistencies, at less ill-manner capacities,  
"High my" deliberately has an everlasting effect delivery, whistleblower obviously, a contortion necessity providin harmony n connectivity, I've opened out my chess ordinaries, wit mass appeals openly, politickin genetic spots on your commute philosophy, wit cute loops exercisin psychology,  
Just ask me about tha substantial enhances, stories involved in listenin, in n right out the other mentorin tha energized seasonal flavors, be whatcha ya wanna consider, be a facility director of evolution, believe what you wanna perceive, efficiently wit top performance focuses blindly,  
Feelin for tha beauty, this is tha preface actually, of what I unfolded motivatin tha most powerful,  
I feel tha right bond don't have to have a schedule, a machine wit a pocketful of theories awaited for, behold tha unicorn, restore tha eventuals,  
My heart is a fragile gift, time can tell More in store on top of pallets, no matter "what it" or "Whatever" it takes it's lit…amongs us, champions of ordeal reveals, where tha mature wood is never weak n un-aged leather furnished is super-geeked, spoonin in-between every lift, downshiftin clutchin any n erry nonsense driftin …..

Copyright ©2004-2019 Anthony Frank B


End file.
